grandpa_jack_comicfandomcom-20200214-history
Bob
INTRODUCTION Bob is one of the main characters in Grandpa Jack Comic. He was introduced in ISSUE 1 EPISODE 0. Lifespan: ISSUE 1 EPISODE 0 - ISSUE 3 EPISODE 6 Description Bob has a very different body shape. He wears a fancy black suit, wears a monocle and tophat and is very rich. He is very quick to get angry and owns the HQ. Bob has two different forms: Bob and The purple cloaked man. Involvement and story The following is in chronological order and only applies to Grandpa Jack Comic 'ISSUE 1 EPISODE 0: '''Introduced '''ISSUE 1 EPISODE 1: '''Bob gets mad at Marshmallow Man for not paying rent. '''ISSUE 1 EPISODE 2: '''Bob tells Marshmallow Man to get a job '''ISSUE 1 EPISODE 3: '''Bob collects rent money '''ISSUE 1 EPISODE 4: '''Bob escapes with Marshmallow Man after running down to the bunker "as soon as he heard noise" (This could be related to the fact that he is in cahoots with Lord Pancake) '''ISSUE 1 EPIOSDE 5: '''Bob not present '''ISSUE 1 EPISODE 6: '''Bob and Marshmallow Man retrieve I.B.'s broken parts. Bob is given gifts. '''ISSUE 1 EPISODE 7: '''Bob fights off Lord Pancake '''ISSUE 1 EPISODE 8: '''Bob is kidnapped by Lord Pancake '''ISSUE 1 EPISODE 9 - ISSUE 2 EPISODE 1: '''Bob not present. '''ISSUE 2 EPISODE 2: '''Bob (in disguise) revives Lord Pancake and gives him magic powers '''ISSUE 2 EPISODE 3/4: '''Bob not present '''ISSUE 2 EPISODE 5: '''Bob (in disguise) sucks the evil out of I.B. and teleports away '''ISSUE 2 EPISODE 6 - ISSUE 2 EPISODE 6: '''Bob not present '''ISSUE 3 EPISODE 7: '''Bob (in disguise) shows up in I.B.'s hallucination '''ISSUE 3 EPISODE 8: '''Bob (in disguise) meets up with Lord Pancake '''ISSUE 3 EPISODE 9: '''Bob reveals himself to Lord Pancake, puts on his disguise again and goes to fight I.B. and Marshmallow Man '''ISSUE 3 EPISODE 10: '''Bob's disguise is removed and I.B. and Marshmallow Man learn that he is evil. He reveals he did it for money, power and also he hates them. '''ISSUE 3 EPISODE 11: '''Bob is stabbed with a magic dagger by Lord Pancake and is killed ''Author's note: I'm not gonna go into detail of all the issues that Bob wasn't present for. I'll just skip ahead to the next time he shows up 'ISSUE 5 EPISODE 1: '''Bob is commanded by the Demon Lord to kill I.B., Marshmallow Man and Lord Pancake '''ISSUE 5 EPISODE 2: '''Bob sets off to kill the group. He pretends to be possessed by a demonic brain sucker but is revealed. He runs away, falls onto a large spike and is killed. '''ISSUE 5 EPISODE 3: '''Bob's corpse is shown INVOLVEMENT AND STORY ''The following is in chronological order and only applies to GJ COMIC Z Author's note: Again, I will only add the issues Bob was present for '''ISSUE 1 EPISODE 10: '''I.B. has a hallucination of Bob. (Not technically Bob) '''ISSUE 2 EPISODE 9: '''Bob (in disguise) shoots down I.B.'s helicopter '''ISSUE 2 EPISODE 10: '''Bob removes his disguise '''ISSUE 2 EPISODE 14: '''Bob tells his guards to let the group into the safe house but not to let them leave '''ISSUE 2 EPISODE 15: '''Bob is shocked to see I.B.'s astonishing power '''ISSUE 2 EPISODE 16: '''Bob reveals himself to the group '''ISSUE 2 EPISODE 17: '''Bob escapes before he can be electrocuted '''ISSUE 3 EPISODE 6: '''Gregg sees Bob's escape pod in the sky and he is shot down. Bob shields himself for the crash, puts on his robes and hides behind a bush. He is shot and killed, for good this time. Bob's soul is eaten by the Demon Lord. Trivia •Bob is based on a character I used to draw in things •Bob is killed many times but is then revived. After learning later on that the Demon Lord has the ability to give people new bodies, it is presumed that the Demon Lord brought him back to life. Category:Characters